


Watched

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Watched

Kate has watched a significant part,

Of Clint's life.

She has watched him screw up relationships.

She has watched him become a land lord.

She has even seen him reconcile with his brother.

Everything that befalls him,

Clint is resilient through it.

And Kate respects that.

Despite his own problems,

He always is ready to help others.

Clint has his own burdens.

And he deals with them everyday.

And somehow acquits himself.


End file.
